Some One For Everyone
by iwantproof
Summary: Alex Cabot is in for a surprise... Just how big? Read and find out!


Alex slowly inserted her key into her lock, and pushed the door opened. She threw her briefcase down on the floor, and plopped herself down on the couch. It had been a long day. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing the stress of the newest case away. It didn't work.

Maybe a drink will, she thought, and poured herself a glass of wine. She deserved this small indulgence, after all, it had been a trying week. Trying to forget all about work, she picked up the remote beside her, and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channel, and settled on some cooking station, where they were sautéing something that she felt should never be sautéed. For a moment she let herself relax, staring blankly at the screen in front of her.

Just then, she heard a knock. Alex groaned, set her glass down on the coffee table next to her, and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

When no one answered, she opened the door. A tall, dark haired, messy, though good- looking man stood before her. Next to him stood a girl who looked to be 14 or 15. She felt her face grow pale, and all the fluids rushing out of her at the recognition of this man. Slowly, she steadied her self.

"S… s… Sam…" was all she could get out.

Sam's expression was cold and hard, but not quite angry.

"I can't do this any more, Lexi," Sam spat.

Alex shuttered at the nickname.

"I mean, it was crazy to think I ever could, I was a fool then… It doesn't matter. I can't handle it anymore. It's your turn," Sam's expression looked far away.

He raised his palms up in the air, and shook his head.

Alex tried to form words, but her mouth was unable to move. She was frozen in place, utter disbelief washing over her. How could this be happening? They had an agreement, it was all ok, what happened? She wanted to express this to Sam, but when she looked up, he was already halfway towards his car.

"Hey!" she called after him, finally getting the nerve.

He turned to face her, still half way down the sidewalk.

"Alex. It's done. That's it. She's yours!" he said slowly, almost condescendingly. "You don't know the hell I've been through for 15 godamn years! Every day it's something different. I gotta take her to her friggin basketball game, or some party. I got no time for me! I lost my job, my friends, cuase I didn't have time for 'em no more!"

"I didn't force you too, Sam, you wanted to. You told me you could handle it, that it would be easy. It was best for both of us then, and it still is now! I have a job too. I can't…" Alex was tearing up now, her whole body hot with raw anger.

She couldn't believe Sam. How could he betray her like this? She never should have trusted him. As she immersed herself in these angry thoughts, Sam took the chance to speed away in his cheap little sports car.

Alex walked back to her doorstep, where the girl still stood. Alex closed the door behind both of them, utterly unsure of what to say. How could she explain herself to her? Would she listen, would she care? She could imagine the hate, the hurt this girl must be feeling. She wanted to hug her, or do something, but she had no idea where to begin. She didn't even know her.

For a moment, they both turned to look at the TV. The clock above it read 7:59.

"Hey look, uh, you watchin' this?" the girl asked, as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

Alex was surprised at the confidence with which she spoke. Alex herself was barely holding it together.

"No. No I'm not. Go ahead," Alex replied, still taken a back. She pointed at the remote.

The girl nodded, and sauntered over to it. She clicked 0, 7, and plopped down on the couch.

"Previously, on Desperate Housewives," the voice on the TV cooed, and Alex stood their dumbfounded.

So she was just going to watch TV? After everything that just happened? Maybe it was for the best, she imagined they were both to emotional and in shock to get anywhere tonight. There was so much she wanted to say though… She would have time.

Alex watched as a slender Latino woman in a tight glamorous dress slap an older Latino man in the stomach. The man was holding a dog.

"Gabby, stop," the main said.

So her name was Gabby. Alex had never taken an interest in Desperate Housewives, never had the time. She figured she might have to now, if she was going to play any role at all in her daughter's life.

_**I just got this idea last night, and I just had to get it down on paper. I have this whole scenario and like backround info planned out in my head, so if you wanna read more, review :D. **_


End file.
